Children of Hadies The idea of my story
by TheNightmareWriter
Summary: an idea i just came up with Keep in mind that my word docs dont work so i have no idea whats spelt wrong or whats just completely wrong. this is my second idea im posting up here well third but i got tired of people telling me to delete it so i did f/w


Chapter one: I fight my so called father

I glared up meeting his eye's "Do you realy expect to kill whats immortal boy?!" he said raising his stagon steel blade and brung it down, i rolled to the side "You let her die!" i said getting to my feet my black abercrombie jacket was covered in bone dust my right arm was aching again and he was just standing there holding that blade and a disgusting grin on his face.. i hated that human fourm of his it had the most disgusting smile and the same olive skin as me he basicly looked like an older me. "I knew your mother was the worst choice to have a child with! her stubberness!" i let out a battle cry and charged him i stepped to the side as he lunged and grabbed his arm and flipped him over my back twisting his arm i felt uncontrollable rage building up "I will kill you right now Hadies!" i said slamming my fist into the ground as the entire cave light up with a demonic glow as cracks began to fourm on the floor with undead crawling out, and one by one they grabbed one of his limbs i smirked takeing his dagger from him as it grew a foot longer makeing it about two feet long i glared down at him "I went through my life being chased by these monster!" i said the rage was building up now "NO ONE UNDERSTOOD ME! I WAS AN OUTCAST NO MATTER WHERE I TURNED NO ONE WOULD HELP ME!" i said i had picked the perfect time to attack him down here on his own turf because he was recovering from the battle with kronos "You are week from the battle i knew if i waited i could get my revenge with ease!" i said with a full of myself tone "And then you let her die!" i said i lightly grazed his chest with the tip of the blade as a golden liquid began to leak out from the graze "You sould have saved her you worthless peice of crap!" i said stabbing him in the right hand "The curse you gave me over my right arm it reminds me of that verry day every time i look at it!" i said tossing the dagger into my left hand letting the right side of the jacket come free i raised my right arm in the air as it light up as a iron shell fourmed over it and claws grew from it "You let this happen to me! and you let her die! THAT IS NOT FORGIVABLE!" then i heard something stirr behind me and before i knew it i was locking blades with a 13 year old boy with pale olive skin and wearing black battle armor and firey eye's like hadies his blade was apparently the same as the dagger was i let out a grunt as i pushed him back "Y-your human!" i said with enthusiasm i had found another human in this hell hole "Th-" i began to say when he spoke up "Who are you?! And what is your business attack my father!?" he said in a demonic tone i took a stepp back and looked between the two and i saw his face when he saw my right arm "This is what your 'father' does to his disobediant children!" i said "And he let my mother die in cold blood then gave me this reched curse!" i said my left hand shakeing nervously i was out numbered and out skilled now and if he realy his another child of hadies he could summon a army in an instant and i was already worn out. i looked at his armor there was a skull on his brestplate and his helmet was a dark plated skull and his entire body looked like a skellition with the armor on but with a human aurua which scared me out of my wits i backed up a stepp as he spoke up "The gods cannot save their mortal beloveds and they are not alloud to interfear with thier children's lives directly..." he said in a sympathetic tone "Th-" i cut in "HE was there he watched it happen!" i glared trying to back into a dark corner to maby shadow travel. he advanced "father, is this true?" hadies nodded "It was either save him or his mother..." then he gave a cold look my way i stubled back almost frozen in fear "And the demonic bracer on his right arm?" the boy said, hadies nodded "To protect himself from the things that lurk in the darkness." he said, i gritted my teeth what a load of crap he was feeding this kid! then hadies spoke up "now if you call off these reched undead i might think about forgiveing you in lets say fifty years?" he said so full of himself. I tightened my grip on the handle of the blade and dismissed the undead, but as he got up i threw the blade at him and charged right behind it. i lifted my hand as i felt the demonic pulses shooting from it as the blade shot at hadies like a bullet but he delfected it by flicking his finger "You anoy me child..." he said clapping his hands together as over fifty undead crawled out from the ground i looked around as i reached for the sword and it flew towards me i was in no condition to fight this many. but the boy stepped infront of me "Father let him live let me talk to him! mabey i can change his mind! i know i can!" he was pleding on my behalf "Nico get out of the way he is nothing but a traitor that deserves death!" hadies said "Nothing will convince me otherwise!" he said looked at the numbers then at nico and put my hand on his shoulder and put my head down "You have something here do not ruen that" i was talking shit i knew if i left him down here hadies was going to brain wash him, so i had devised a plan, or what i thought was a good idea but it was going to cost alot of money i thought then i took a step back and dropped a note on the floor with the letters "CHB" on them and smirked turning sprinting into the shadows i heard him yell "wait!" then the sound of crunching papper then i opened a shadow portal and dashed into it i knew he would go to that reched place to find me, he seemed like the type of guy that wouldnt give up on family. 


End file.
